dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Skwisklok
"Skwisklok" is the eleventh episode of Metalocalypse. It aired on October 15, 2006 on Adult Swim. Synopsis Skwisgaar is hailed as one of the true masters of guitar playing and he feels very pressured to always be perfect. He's making a live performance, but his bandmates aren't helping his anxiety. Plot The episode begins with a music video shoot of a guitar solo that Skwisgaar has written titled "Crush My Battle Opponent's Balls". A freak accident occurs, killing multiple crew members. An edited version appears on TV. Skwisgaar Skwigelf Advanced Fast Hand Finger Wizard Master Class Skwisgaar is scheduled to host a pay-per-view TV show called Skwisgaar Skwigelf Advanced Fast Hand Finger Wizard Master Class, leading the rest of the band to demand endorsement deals: Toki endorses the Willard Wonky Candy Hand Candy Corporation. After eating too much candy, his teeth fall out and the sugar rush puts him into a diabetic coma. Nathan makes his own BBQ 'Explosion Sauce'. Murderface endorses a doorknob company called Murderknobs. Pickles endorses Pickle Nickles, the first ever endorsement deal to endorse money itself. The Tribunal discusses the threat of endorsements involving dangerous celebrities like Dethklok, while at the same time admitting eagerness to watch the Skwisgaar Skwigelf Advanced Fast Hand Finger Wizard Master Class -- Ravenswood is even beginning to play guitar himself. Guitarist under pressure Before the event, Skwisgaar requests a dragon for the master class, similar to the "Crush My Battle Opponent's Balls" video. A crew member explains that since dragons don't exist they are impossible to obtain, and Skwisgaar fires him. Skwisgaar eventually crumbles under pressure after Charles signs him to a ten billion dollar insurance policy for each of his fingers, then has Skwisgaar wear solid crystal oxygenating hand-aquariums to protect them when he's not playing. After Skwisgaar has trouble removing the solid crystal oxygenating hand-aquariums, he approaches Dethklok for help. After many failed attempts, Nathan finally pours some of his Explosion Sauce on Skwisgaar's wrists to allow his hands to slip free. Skwisgaar calls for his guitars and a towel, and licks his finger to give the sauce a taste. Skwisgaar turns out to be allergic to cilantro, an key ingredient in the Explosion Sauce. His tongue and hands swell enormously, and his face develops red blotches. He goes onstage to begin the master class, playing much worse than expected, strumming the guitar with his swollen fingers. Nevertheless, the event was successful, with a reporter going on to say that Skwisgaar "truly reinvented the instrument". At one point, fans mimic his moves in the master class by strumming the guitar with stiff fingers. Songs featured in this episode *Crush My Battle Opponent's Balls Guest Voices *King Diamond Trivia *'Corpse count:' dragons in Skwisgaar's solo (blasted by laser); producer 1 (head sliced by shrapnel); producer 2 (impaled from the mouth down by a dragon horn) and producers 3 & 4 (burned to death) *The black suit of armor that Skwisgaar wears for his dragon video is the same as the white one he wears in Dethlessons *The hand aquariums Skwisgaar wears could be a reference to the movie Zoolander, where a hand model wears a similar (fictional) protective case. *Skwisgaar's make-up is a possible reference to the Mayhem guitarist, Euronymous, who wore similar make-up when preforming. *The Willard Wonky Candy Corporation is a reference to the Wonka Candy Company. crushballs.JPG|Crush my Battle Opponent's Balls Ep11.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1